


Band-aids and you.

by wrensoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gangsta Donghyuck, High School, M/M, Mark Lee is student president uwu, Student Council, Sweet, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensoya/pseuds/wrensoya
Summary: Mark Lee is the Student Council President. Donghyuck pretty much roams around the campus and gets in fights but is sweet to the president.





	Band-aids and you.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo waddup fam, i am new here. i write Haikyuu fics also but i forgot my friggin account. Anyways, enjoy. I made this in three hours last night so this is a coffee-induced writing hahahaha

9:30 a.m., rooftop, the sky is blue. 

Lee Donghyuck! Come down from there!

Crowds were already gathering on the school field, pointing at him standing at the edge of the balcony while putting his headphones on, not caring about the shouts of the people. 

He wasn't planning on killing himself, the air was just fantastic. Fantastic enough to drive all the tedious problems away and he was not even at the very edge where a small gust of wind would push him away. 

People were so dramatic.

The sunshine cast on his face, enough to let him appreciate the view of the sky and how it defined the brown color of his eyes. People were still shouting but none never went to the rooftop to grab him. 

Someone patted his shoulder, a soft tap. Donghyuck peered behind his shoulders. 

"Donghyuck, let's go back to class." 

The younger boy just smiled and went down. He faced Mark Lee.

"Roger that, Sir."

-

11:04 p.m., bed room, sentimental thoughts of donghyuck.

On first look, Lee Donghyuck looked like shit. With bruises on his face and some on his arms. He'd get beaten by other students at schools because of his glare. Donghyuck fought back, he was strong but sometimes the physical attributes of the human does not cover up the bruises of the body, nor does the bruises of the soul. 

"Got new wounds again, Donghyuck?" His classmate Jaemin would ask him, tossing a bread to his direction. Donghyuck caught it in one hand and immediately unwrapped it. 

"Jack-assess seriously did me good in the corner of my lip. Makes me look hotter, dont you think?" He smiled, munching on the bread. Jaemin shook his head. 

"Dude, I know you're like a black-belter in Karate or whatever but seriously? What if they literally tear you into pieces that you'd go to a hospital or worse, death." 

"I am overwhelmed, Jaemin, that you worry for me but think about it on the bright side. If I'd go to the hospital, I can flirt with the nurses there and if I died, I can ditch school work forever." Donghyuck sarcastically said. 

"You are a piece of work, Donghyuck." Jaemin said. 

He was feared to some, but to his close friends, he was a humorous guy. Donghyuck was pretty popular to girls and boys with his bad boy demeanor but deep inside, Donghyuck wondered if it was really him. 

Then there's Mark Lee. Who's essentially an angel, was that legal?

-

5:30 p.m., memories and a sunshiny day

Mark Lee was classed as 'everyone's guy' because Mark was just 'everyone's'. He was dedicated to leading the student body as the council President, he got good council members that believed in him and most of all, Mark did not treat him differently. He remembered the very first encounter that he had with Mark. 

Sunny day, warm and hot, sweat made the wounds sting. 

Insert Mark with a questionable look. He approached him with an impending question. 

"Do you want to go to the clinic? You have to be treated. Are you okay?"

Donghyuck gushes, even though it was Mark's job to worry for his co-students, he gushed. 

No words.

And thus the admiration for Mark started. 

-

"Donghyuck, new bruises, again?" Mark asked in their daily encounter in the lobby, shuffling inside his pocket for band-aids."

"Got to put up with that bad boy look, hyung. It's all about bruises and wounds," Donghyuck chuckled. "Permission to have the band-aid?" He said, already putting his hand out to receive it. 

Mark smiled at the younger boy. "Permission granted and oh well, it wont be as attractive if it conflicts your health." Mark replied. 

"Be careful next time."

"Will do Captain." Donghyuck smiled at him as he exited the hallways. Mark looked at the younger boy's back, worried.

-

Monday evening, 8:00 p.m., Mark.

As what they said, Mark was perfect. But he was beyond that. He's awkward with people and his words were cringe-worthy but people trusted his ways so he had to trust back. One good move, he was praised and Mark was afraid on what they'll say once he makes a mistake. 

The only mistake that he guaranteed would scar him for a lifetime was probably having feelings with Donghyuck and it scared him. 

"Should I just ignore him?" Mark said, walking back and forth in his office. Lucas watched him having a dilemma and he seemed entertained that Mark was slightly suffering.

"Dont be a bitch. Just ask him already."

Mark rolled his eyes as if he wasnt stating the obvious. "He's going to think that I'm insane. He's probably seen me as 'the president' only or that I'm concerned about him because its my duty. Fuck no, I like him."

"Yeah? Well why don't you try to wink at Donghyuck. See if he gets the message clearly." Lucas sarcastically suggested. 

-

Sunday morning, 7:00 am, School Fight

Mark never saw Donghyuck getting beaten up in real-life. All he knew was from second-hand stories from his schoolmates. 

"So, uh, about your classmate, Donghyuck, for council purposes only, how was he when he fights?" Mark would wander around the younger boy's classroom. 

"Well, we never got too close when he's mad. He's very destructive like that. Even his closest friends that tried to stop him from fighting gets hurt."

But now, he was seeing it all. His feet was stuck on the ground. Seeing Donghyuck acting like a wild beast on the streets made him anxious. He gripped on the plastic bag tightly. He didnt know why his guts told him to grab Donghyuck. 

So Mark grabbed Donghyuck behind, tugging on his shirt and covering his eyes with his hands. Donghyuck dug his fingers on whoever was holding him leaving fresh blood on Mark's hand.

"It's me, Mark." He whispered softly. Donghyuck's grip on Mark's hand softened. 

"Shit, that's Mark Lee." The students immediately recognized Mark and ran away. Donghyuck shoved Mark away from his tightening grip. 

"Why would you fucking do that?" Donghyuck cursed out of anger. Mark did not flinched nor was intimidated by his strong emotions. Instead, he looked at Donghyuck's face, examining all the wounds another fight caused. 

His beautiful face was already covered up with scars and new wounds. At the side of his lovely eyes, his cheeks and his lips. Mark had no idea who was controlling his hand but he caressed it on the younger's cheek. 

"Don't make me worry like that!" Mark yelled. "Fuck, I was scared."

And that's when Mark realized that he'd fallen deep. That even if he'd kiss Donghyuck in front of the school gates with his council members, he wouldn't fucking care. 

-

Friday night, Rooftop, 8:00 pm, Is this considered a date?

"When did you start liking Donghyuck? Lucas asked. 

It was almost 8 pm, all the students went home and the Council was held back due to some matters that needed to be discussed. Something went wrong with the activity that they planned and he was disappointed in himself. It did not go according to what he had in mind.

"What a bad day." Mark muttered under his breath. He knew he could do better and then his council members walked right out of him, as if Mark did not need consoling. 

Mark went to the rooftop, almost in a rush that he almost stumbled on his way. He opened the door way too loud and saw Donghyuck up there, bandaging his wounds. 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, unbothered by the fact that he himself was not okay, emotionally. But this guy was hurt physically. 

"Yah, hyung. It's not like this scene is something new. I always get wounds," Donghyuck said, finishing the last touches. "Ta-dah." He chirped and then the bandage came loose. Mark chuckled and sat on the ground with Donghyuck. 

"You know what, Donghyuck-ah. We should file a report about the students. I am seriously very very worried," Mark said, proceeding to tie up the bandages himself. 

"Nah, it's my own business, Mark-hyung. Don't let yourself mixed up on this matter and besides, filing a report are for wussies." He said and screamed in pain as Mark tightened the bandages. Mark smiled, proving a point. Donghyuck noticed something a little bit off with Mark's vibe. 

"Mark-hyung, bad night with the council?" Donghyuck asked. Mark stopped tying the bandages and let a sad face loose in. 

"Yep." He sighed, a very deep sigh. 

And then as their conversation deepened, Mark realized some things. That Donghyuck was a very good listener, gave dumb advices and knows when to perfectly react on the things they talked about. Mark learned things about Donghyuck too. 

That he liked the sunshine bathing on his body that's why he got a bronzed skin.

That he liked red velvet cake but when he's angry, he liked Dark Chocolate Cake. 

That he liked to talk with Mark whenever there's no students watching him and Mark Lee can be just Mark Lee. 

"Because hyung, when many people are watching you, you have this 'I am your president, bow down to me' vibe. So, I am sorry, but I like this Mark-hyung that I am speaking with tonight."

Mark Lee just smiled. 

Lucas was still confused as to why he liked him. 

-

10 am, I think you already know how I feel.

After the incident with Mark seeing Donghyuck fight, the younger boy became distant. Mark noticed because whenever he tried to wave at Donghyuck, he swerves his attention to someone else. 

Mark was going crazy about his behavior so he pulled Donghyuck by his hand and pushed him inside an empty classroom. 

"Donghyuck." Mark firmly said. Donghyuck wasn't looking up or trying to meet his eye so Mark pushed his chin up to look at him. 

"What?" Donghyuck said, voice a little shaky. 

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Donghyuck stared at his eyes for the first time in weeks. Finally. Mark wanted to shout but kept his cool. 

"Hyung, you could get hurt," Donghyuck said. "Those guys, they might hurt you and maybe I'm not there to protect you." From his tone, Mark can make out that Donghyuck was really worried. It was the first time he saw Donghyuck looking so vulnerable. He was so used to the sarcastic Donghyuck that he forgot some humans were sensitive. 

Mark pulled the younger's head softly to his shoulders.

"I'm not going to leave you behind."

Donghyuck hugged Mark really tight that the older boy's breath shortened. He didn't care. Mark shuffled his hair. It was actually soft and smelled like strawberries. 

"Control yourself, Mark. Control yourself."

Mark did not controlled himself. He kissed Donghyuck's forehead and the younger boy stared at him. Eyes wide open. 

Mark pushed Donghyuck away, then ran out of the classroom like any normal mature person would do. 

-

5:30 pm. The tables have turned. 

Mark sneaked a glance at the hallway.

"Okay, check. No Lee Donghyuck in sight. Now I just have to make a run for it." Mark thought. 

"Run, my boy. Run."

Mark karate-chopped the voice behind him.

"Ow, it's me." Lucas whined, rubbing the spot where Mark hit him. He dragged Lucas to the nearest empty room and shut the door. 

"Oh, wow. Never thought you were this rough."

"Don't joke around." Mark said. 

"Why? Did you commit a crime?" Lucas dusted his uniform. Mark looked down and sighed. 

"I just kissed Lee Donghyuck on the forehead," Mark swallowed his own words. The flashback in his head made him want to hit himself. "Ugh, I'm the worst. I do now confirm that he only sees me as a School Council officer. Now I feel stupid."

Lucas laughed really loud. "You fucking kissed the Lee Donghyuck? Oh my goodness, the President just kissed Donghyuck." Lucas shouted as if it was the greatest new that he ever heard. Mark covered his mouth. 

"Shut up, someone's going to hear you."

"So, how'd it feel?"

Mark remembered the scene and he was red all over. "Embarrassing but at the same time accomplished. Shit, I could have kissed his lips and lock our hands together. Good thing I just kissed him on the forehead. Fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkkk."

And then someone came rushing through the door and slammed it hard the windows shook. Mark widened his eyes and stood on his feet firmly, looking at the boy who's in front of him. 

Lucas silently tiptoed his way out of the classroom to give the two the privacy they deserved. Before he went out he whispered 'Let's get it' and Lucas thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. 

Both of them just stood in their places, not saying a single word and just stared at each other's eyes. Mark looked at Donghyuck's right eye with a little blood on it. Out of habit, he pulled a band-aid out of his hand and gently placed it on Donghyuck's wounds.

The silence that they both were in was slightly calming for Donghyuck. 

Just the two of them.

The orange hues of the sun was a good lighting for the mood around them. 

Mark gently tapping the band-aids on his skin. 

Donghyuck realized that Mark wasn't just a school President who was worried for him as a student. 

He was worried for him. As a boy. 

"Fucking stupid Mark-hyung." Donghyuck muttered.

"Huh?" He asked. 

"Why are you asserting things first? Shouldn't you ask me how I feel too?" 

Mark's head was now in shambles. "Donghyuck-ah, what are you talking about?"

"You think I just see you as a boring-ass, awkward School President who gives me band-aids and shit? No, I don't see you as a pharmacy or a clinic."

Mark didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? Donghyuck's whole face was now red. 

"You're really important to me, hyung," Donghyuck said faintly. "I respect you a lot, you know that. I want you to know that you're not a nobody to me. You're very special and I-"

Donghyuck sighed and gave Mark a crooked smile. 

"I love you."

Mark's brain stopped functioning.

“Well, uh, I, uh,” Mark fumbled for words but Donghyuck grabbed his shoulders and leaned in to give Mark a kiss on the lips. 

Lucas was still outside, holding a popcorn on hand. 

\------

The council meeting ended. To say the least, Mark was not quite happy about the result of the meeting. Some were not favorable to his decisions and others were happy about it. He checked his phone if Donghyuck messaged him but no messages were there. He went to the rooftop to get some fresh air, threw his bag on the ground and pushed the straw down on his strawberry milk. He closed his eyes to let the wind seep on his face. It was a tiring day. He felt someone’s hands brush through his hair. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a kiss on the forehead.

“Let’s go home, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want a mark lee :(


End file.
